User blog:J. Severe/Phineas, Ferb, and Publicity
Why, hey there, fellow PnF Wiki-ians. You may have not yet heard this, or you may have heard it one too many times, but Phineas and Ferb has gotten a lot ''of publicity, lately. As a matter of fact, it's received so MUCH publicity, that it has earned the title "The New SpongeBob." Such publicity includes: *A newly announced theatrical film that includes both animation and live-action. This is the first time a DC cartoon gets a feature film. (User_blog:Black_Spiderman/Possible Upcoming FEATURE film!) *A brand-new TV movie (Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension), coming August 2011, that could possibly change the show as we know it. *New video games (Phineas and Ferb: Ride Again), that continue the awesomeness of PnF RPG.'s. *New DVD releases (A Very Perry Christmas). Something that must be said though, is that why is a Christmas DVD being released in October? *An hour-long special: Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You! This was promoted as an ad in a ''Sports Illustrated ''magazine. To boot, it'll be premiered at the 2010 "Comic-Con" (User blog:Mobo85/Phineas and Ferb's Third Time To Charm at Comic-Con San Diego), with a soundtrack (Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You! (soundtrack)) released also! *2-minute interstitials (Take Two with Phineas and Ferb), which features the brothers interviewing live-action guests. *Many guest stars will be featured on the show. Chaka Khan and Clay Aiken (Summer Belongs to You!), Laird Hamilton and Phill Lewis (Hawaiian Vacation), Seth MacFarlane and Kevin Smith (Nerds of a Feather) are among the many. *PnF will be featured at the Dodger Stadium on July 22. There, folks who sit in the "My Town" section will get a Dodgers/PnF t-shirt, as well as access to an all-you-can-eat menu of PnF-themed foods. Many other great events follow, such as Phineas and Ferb as batboys & Dan and Swampy throwing the first pitch. (User blog:Mobo85/Phineas and Ferb Come to Dodger Stadium July 22). *Summer initiatives (Phineas and Ferb Summer Vacation - Disney XD; It's On - Disney Channel). Phineas and Ferb directed a Disney Channel "Flash Mob" for the song ''It's On ''from DCOM "Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam"; This featured live-action and animation. *PnF won a Daytime Emmy for "Outstanding Writing in Animation." (User blog:Mobo85/Phineas and Ferb Writes Itself a Daytime Emmy Win!) *PnF were mentioned in articles of ''The New York Time''s and the ''Los Angeles Times. *Phineas and Ferb made a cameo at the 2009 Disney Parks Christmas Day Parade. Also, Perry the Platypus has appeared with other costumed characters in Wayne Newton's redition of Agent P's theme live at the Licensing International Expo 2010 in Las Vegas. It is said that Perry will appear at various Disney theme parks in the future. *Phineas and Baljeet each made cameos in different comic strips. Phineas in a strip called Lola, and Baljeet in one called Sluggy Freelance. *Not to mention a boatload of toys (released by JAKKS Pacific), over 200 new products, edible fruit snacks, and many more! So as you can see, Phineas and Ferb is getting more and more popular. Phineas and Ferb Ride Again.jpg|Cover for the new game. A Very Perry Christmas DVD Cover.jpg|New DVD. Summerbelongstoyouad.jpg|The "S.I." advertisement for the new special. Phineas's appearance in Lola.jpg|Phineas's appearance (though with different hair/clothing, it's an obvious reference to him). Baljeet in Sluggy Freelance comic.gif|Baljeet appears in the last panel, along with his a"curry"ing problem. Phineas and Ferb at Disneyland.jpg|PnF at the Disneyland resort for Christmas. Perry in Park Form.jpg|The fabled Perry! Category:Inactive blogs